What if?
by DougieWebster
Summary: Harry's life would have been very different had Lily and James not been present that night at Godrics Hollow. Especially being brought up in the wizarding world with his godparents and god brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. The people, and the world belong wholly to JK Rowling. I do not wish to copy ideas, or offend anyone.

Two young women were lazily sprawled across a living area in a flat not far from the centre of London. Two minutes walk from Kings Cross Station, and less from a local convenience store, the modern flat was perfectly located for the younger of the two ladies, Alice, and her boyfriend Frank. Although the streets outside were busy, the carpet threadbare and the sound of trains constant, Alice and Frank found themselves excitedly preparing their new flat for the latest addition to the family who would be arriving in approximately two weeks. This explained why the small brunette with the kind, round face, looked ready to pop.

While Alice looked happy in her pregnant state, the other woman was not so docile. She had pale skin, with a piercing emerald gaze and long ginger hair which draped the sofa around her eagle position. Her stomach, also rather swollen, and the length of her beautiful locks made the girl appear much daintier than usual. Her expression however, resembled an angry Minotaur. She was regularly compared in her world.

You see, minotaurs and other myths often turned out to be as real as you and I. That is, in the wizarding world. Lily Potter was a gifted young witch who had always sparked interest in her professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry despite her muggle background - non magical, that is. She was intelligent, enabling her to quickly learn and improve, and she had a good heart. Both of these traits lead her to become Head Girl at Hogwarts which ultimately caused her to be sweating on a second hand sofa at the end of July 1981.

After becoming Head Girl at Hogwarts in her seventh and final year of magical education, she was granted access to her personal dorms specifically tailored to her interests. The minor drawback of this arrangement was that she had to share her dorm with the Head Boy. Five sevenths of the time that Lily knew James Potter, they had harboured a special love-hate relationship. Emphasis on the hate.

For their sixth year, although no romantic interest sparked (in Lily's eyes) the two courageous sixteen year old Gryffindors started to understand one another more. Or perhaps James grew up.

It was that dorm arrangement that finally propelled James and Lily towards eachother (or was it the Firewhiskey?) which resulted in their hasty marriage after graduation. Not even a year later, the couples best man Sirius Black celebrated his birthday with style and it just so happened that eight and a half months later Lily Potter was in this pregnant state carrying James Potter's baby.

Lily and Alice had been friends for almost eight years now, and still found that they gossiped as they had at age eleven. Alice was used to hearing all about James' flaws, and found it quite amusing considering she was practically glowing from pregnancy.

'He tries to understand. He really tries, but it's so bloody annoying to have him quoting pregnancy books at me when he has no bloody clue what he's talking about. And that leaves me, whining to you because I feel like such a bitch telling him to go away when he's only as clueless as I am.' Lily ran her sweaty palms through her tangled hair with anguish.

'I'm sure he must be able to pardon such bitchiness when you have such a hormonal imbalance, dear.' Alice soothingly patted Lily's arm before heaving herself out of the checkered sofa. 'Now how about that tea?' She pottered towards the connecting kitchen. Lily sighed and leant into the cushions, smiling slightly when Alice spilled some water. The brunette had always been clumsy.

'Lily.' a croaky voice sounded from behind the ginger. She turned round to see Alice, with a clean tea pot in her hands and a puddle of water on the floor beneath her. 'That's my water broken.' Eye contact was briefly made before the seated witch pulled out her wand. A spell was muttered before Lily spoke to a silvery doe grazing in the lounge.

'Frank, Alice's water has broken, I'm getting her to St Mungos right away, we will meet you there.' The silver wisp galloped through the wall on the other side of the room, going to find Frank Longbottom, the father of Alice's baby. Lily sprung up from the sofa and rushed over to Alice, grabbing her shaking hands and leading her towards the fireplace.

'Accio Backpack.' Alice shakily summoned her pre set bag with her labour gear in. Together Lily and Alice stepped into the green flames of the fireplace, shouting out at once

'St Mungo's!'

–-–––––––––-–

Seven hours later an exhausted Lily Potter, accompanied by her husband crept into room 394 where they spotted a worn out Alice and a dark haired young man by the name of Frank, cradling a bundle of blue blankets between them. When the Potter's entered, they were greeted by tears smiles and whispers of hello.

The young adults seemed frozen at the door before Alice beckoned to Lily and Frank strode over to give a manly hug to James. After three or four very powerful thumps on the back, the two emotional men made there way back over to the bedside. Lily had sat on the edge of the bed facing her best friend, and now held a slightly above average sized baby boy with brown curly hair and a soft round face. Tears trickled down a freckled nose and were wiped away by distinctly male, but gentle hands.

'Neville. That's what we decided on. Baby Neville.' Franks deep voice was choked but happiness shone from within it. The new parents joined hands and Lily thought about how lucky this baby was to have such a loving family already. Her mind drifted back to her own misshapen childhood memories before a question brought her back to reality.

'We would like you to be Neville's godparents, if you wouldn't mind?'

Alice made eye contact with James and they both smiled slightly. As pureblood's, Alice and James had been friends from a young age, their mothers having arranged play dates since they were tiny. It was remembered that once upon a time, in a world full of toys and laughter, James had asked Alice to be the godparent of his children and vice versa. The amount of trust that lay between the two friends could ensure that Neville would have a safe upbringing no matter what.

Lily's shocked expression turned to one of love as she glance first at James, and then at Neville.

'We would be honoured Alice.' Lily's hands shook as she handed Neville off to James before leaning towards her best friend for a hug. The two highly emotional females exchanged tears instead of thumps and pulled back grinning slightly. Alice's eyes were lit up and Lily sobbed quietly once before giggling.

The red head turned to her husband who had passed off the newborn baby to his father and was now looking at her as if nothing else existed. His hands went to both sides of her stomach which was immediately pummelled from the inside. Lily started,

'Gosh, he's going to be a footballer.' She smiled and held James' hands. The cheeky raven haired man pecked her forehead before lovingly stating,

'Now now dear, none of that muggle trash.' He rested his lips on her hairline while hugging her close to his body, overwhelming her with his scent. She giggle before playfully trying to push away. After it became clear who was stronger she relaxed into him and sighed.

'I want him to come now. How come Alice gets hers and I don't?' She pouted but her eyes were alight with mischief.

'Ahh Lily-flower. All good things come to those who wait.' He winked and pecked her lips.

'Oi! My son is in no way being beaten by a little unborn Potter. We'll see who's better in the end.' Frank pretended to punch James' shoulder and the women quickly split them up before the situation could deteriorate. Lily took James' hand and leads him to the door.

'We'll get the others, okay Alice?' She opened the door.

'Yes please, thank you. Oh and if you should find Augusta, you should mention the fact that little Neville looks so cute in the blanket he's wearing.' Alice's voice followed James and Lily out into the corridor. The couple laughed and held hands down the hallway to the waiting room where they found their friends and sent a couple at a time to meet the new baby. Neville was such a beam of sunlight in these dark times.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Potter was the only one awake in the mansion.

Lily Potter cursed the fact that she was the only one awake in the mansion. She could never sleep when James was out on missions, and lately there had been twice as many. Some were for the Auror Force, and some were for the Order.

She sat in the library, surrounded by a vast amount of knowledge that she could only hope to discover throughout her lifetime. A lifetime which she knew might turn out a little shorter than planned.

Lily often took refuge in the room of wonders. It was the size of a house in itself and many of the books had a thick layer of dust on them. A close friend and werewolf Remus Lupin had once made a smart arse comment about the beauty of hiding behind those which are greater than oneself. Lily had laughed along, while internally reflecting on the truth of those words.

She looked towards the most colourful and her favourite section of the grand library. As a gift from the house-elves, the bottom shelf between the fireplace and the door had been cleared and stacked with baby books. Dotty, Lily's favourite helper had spoken up with pride,

'We elves gives this gift to future master or misses potter. We hopes they are as clever and informed as master and miss Lily, and we hopes that we will be able to serve long lives in their service. Dotty and elves saved up hard and Dotty is honoured to be part of baby potters life' the small pink elf then threw herself at Lily before they both promptly burst into tears.

James of course, had acciod a camera and the memory now hung fondly in the pantry.

Lily sighed when her thoughts returned to her husband. Lily was terrified that peanut, (a nickname James accidentally made at the start of the pregnancy- sigh) would grow up fatherless.

She stood up to fetch a glass of water, when a searing pain shot through her lower stomach. She waited with her breath held. When all stayed quiet she began to relax before another hot strike tore through her. She whimpered and the door burst open.

'Lily? Lily!' A black haired man in a matching black silk dressing robe ran in. Sirius Black started living with the potters halfway through the pregnancy in order to give James a break.

'Sirius,' she doubled over again, '-St Mungo's, this baby is coming now.' If Lily had not been going through severe amounts of pain, she would have found his expression comical. But as she fought vomit down (she had always had a rather weak stomach) she wished he would just do something.

-—-

Four hours later, the red haired girl was seated in a hospital bed eating a chocolate cup. Sirius Black, disowned by his family and a motorbike rider, sat next to her at the head of the bed trying to 'make sure no chocolate got caught in her hair'. In other words he was casually combing through it. While Lily ate when she was stressed, Sirius liked to play with hair.

'I'm sorry he's not here flower. You know this will kill him.' His hands paused while he spoke. A gentle rasping voice had replaced his usual loud cheers. She leant back into him and he kissed her head. Another contraction ripped through her and she gripped onto his arm, a few tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

'Can we not talk about what's going to kill him please,' she attempted to joke, 'there are enough options in my opinion.' He chuckled and a healer strolled around their curtain. Sirius stood up and requested the mans ID while flashing his Auror badge.

'I want this baby out of her as fast and painless as possible okay?' Sirius crossed his arms and allowed he healer to pass him, looking away in order to give Lily some privacy.

The healer made some last minute checks before announcing it was time for baby potter to arrive. Sirius made his way over to Lily and held her hand like he had when James had made them practice a week ago.

'I'm not going to do this as well as he could,' he gasped as Lily began to squeeze his fingers.

More tears ran down her face, 'Stop talking about him like he's dead, he'll probably be here any minute. Just late as usual.' Sirius just nodded.

-—-

At 03:27 am on 31st July 1980, Lily Potter gave birth to a son.

At 05:44 am on 31st July 1980, James Potter arrived at St Mungo's and held his wife and son in his arms together. Sirius Black stood at the doorway, guarding his best friends and godson, and for the first time in a really really long time, he cried tears of joy.

-—-

Dawn came and went at St Mungo's, and the potter family slept through it all. Their guard dog Sirius, an accurate comparison, woke at ten in the morning and sent a patronus to Lily and James' close friends and family. The silver dog bounded out of his wand just before he heard movement from behind the curtain separating himself and his best friends.

James peaked his head round the corner of the white sheet locating Sirius, then he pulled it back with his teeth as his arms were occupied holding a blue bundle, not unlike Neville Longbottom's from two days before. Sirius opened the duvet and James climbed in.

Ever since they met, it was considered normal for share like this. Sirius gave James a comfortable place to sit and in return James shared his baby with his best friend.

Sirius' tears started up again, but he didn't wipe them away.

'Pr-Prongs?' His voice cracked. He received a shoulder bump in acknowledgement. 'I want you to know that I will die for this baby. And for you and Lily. You're a family now, and that is worth so much more than my life but it's all I can give you. Even if my quidditch skills and God like looks would be lost to the world .'

Both men chuckled.

'Pads?' James whispered. Another shoulder bump was exchanged. 'You're part of this family. You're not going anywhere.'

'You most certainly are not you bloody mongrel. I must have broken your fingers but you stay by me, by James, by Harry whenever we need you most. Both of you get over here right now.' Lily's bright hair contrasted her skin even more than usual, but despite looking ill, she was much fiercer than anyone would think.

The two men laughed and made their way over to ginger. James kissed the bundles head before passing him down to his wife. He then attacked his best man in a ferocious hug which was returned with just as much love.

'Now Sirius,' Lily started, 'we want you to be the godfather and Alice the godmother. But you have to promise us that if anything happens, you'll be the man that you can be. You'll be a father and a best friend towards our son, and you'll help him remember how much we love him. Will you do it?' Sirius broke away from James before gently squishing Lily and the baby in his arms.

'Of course. I'll do anything it takes. I would die for all of you.' He sniffed before planting the softest of kisses on his godson's head. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'Okay Sirius, meet your godson, Harry James Potter. Don't teach him too many tricks, Minerva can't handle a mixture of the two of you in one boy.' Lily kissed Sirius on the cheek and wiped her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

On the second of August Harry James Potter was 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at all day. He lay prettily in his blankets, cutely gurgling whenever anyone would stroke his hair, pinch his cheeks or marvel at his tiny fingers.

Lily and James sat proudly by their baby boy, accepting gifts appropriate for their new family.

Many visitors met Harry that day, as the potters were not only a well known, influencial pure blood (nearly) family (old traditions stated that the new heir must be respectfully greeted by other pureblood families) but James and Lily were also very popular amongst all who they went to school with, and also those connected to the Order of the Phoenix and/or The Auror Department.

Early in the morning, Harry met his paternal set of grandparents. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were ecstatic to meet their only grandson. They had recently been diagnosed with Dragonpox. Although they had luckily beaten the disease, they were wary of coming close to baby Harry in fear of putting him in any danger. They were lucky to be alive after all.

James' Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea had always cherished James, but due to their strong views, found it hard to accept Lily. Yet they visited their great nephew and practically glowed with joy. The visit was cut short when Sirius arrived, Dorea (Black)'s great nephew. The situation turned tense as the old lady had never supported Sirius when she came to find out about his abuse in he Black household. The four elderly people left after Fleamont gave his two sons an enthusiastic goodbye, their traditional cloaks making Harry's eyes widen.

As the family were in St Mungo's, Lily's parents were not able to meet their grandson, but Sirius had made arrangements to transport them to Potter Manor to shower Harry with more love.

Next to greet the baby were his godparents. Harry enjoyed being snuggled by Alice, thrown up into the air by Frank and licked all over the face by Padfoot.

James' colleagues Fabian and Gideon Prewitt dropped in around lunch time, bringing James and Lily a take away from the leaky cauldron and grinning manically down at Harry with identical grins. Harry's emerald eyes reached their widest point and Lily took a photograph with the camera Alice brought.

'Look at this little tyke Fab,' the ginger with the pointier nose muttered,

'He's gonna make quite the duo with little Ron don't you think Gid?' The other replied.

'I think this ones a quidditch player mate,' the first stated to James.

'I bloody well hope so, don't want my talents wasted. Anyway, with all the weasleys, Neville and Harry here, we have the whole Gryffindor team to train up properly in the summer, right Fab?' The twins were both now making goofy faces at Harry while talking to James.

'Yeah, but then again, Molly has enough to for her own team, never mind these two.' Fabian replied.

'If you think for one moment I'll let you cheat for Gryffindor using my son, you're wrong.' Lily crossed her arms.

'Oh Lily, it's not cheating. It's encouraging practise in order to succeed, right Gid, James?' Fabian blew a raspberry. 'Gotta be off anyway, see you Monday James?'

The twins left much to Harry's distress. His face crumpled up and his legs started kicking but before he could do anything major his dad picked him up and spun him round, bouncing him in his arms.

'You're great at that, James. You're going to be a wonderful dad.' Lily whispered. James shuffled over to the bed and sat down next to Lily, handing her Harry.

'We're going to be the most kick ass parents in the world, together.' James kissed his wife's head then kissed his sons.

A flash of a camera shocked the free of them and Harry began to struggle.

'Sorry, I-I just thought it would be a cute photo. I don't- didn't want to frighten him. Sorry.' Sirius looked ashamed for the first time of his life. James almost began laughing.

'C'mon Padfoot let's let Lily feed he fella. We'll go get the group to meet him.' James and Sirius walked out together shoulder to shoulder, like always.

Ten minutes later James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows all made their way to Lily's room. The twenty years olds squashed in and all took turns of holding Harry, who was now asleep.

'He looks just like you James,' Peter stuttered, his watery eyes glued to the baby boy.

'He has his mothers eyes,' James patted his friend on the back before helping him pass Harry to Marlene.

'I-I have to go to see my mother. She's ill. I'll tell her about the baby and how you're all okay. Bye everyone.' He shuffled out of the room nervously.

While James and Sirius took no notice of Peter's strange behaviour, Lily watched him with guarded eyes while Dorcas watched her.

'Holy sh-merlin! He's so cute. Aww Sirius look at that yawn. Awwww!' Marlene and Sirius were sat together on the sofa in the small hospital room. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, his hand stroking Harry's hair, while his other hand rested on Marlene's leg. Marlene was very pretty. She was plain, with dark blonde hair and elfish features. But her blue eyes shone brightly taking in the newest addition to the family. Sirius simply stared at her, agreeing entirely with what she was saying without thought.

Lily looked around the hospital room, at each of her dearest friends, her family. She would trust any of them with her life- with Harry's life. And she knew that they returned her strong loyalty and trust. Lily hoped with all of her heart that her friends would make it through this war.

-—-

When James, Lily and Harry first stepped foot in their home that evening, they were quickly bombarded with three pink flappy creatures that tripped over themselves in order to retrieve the coats and bags from the couple.

'Master James is home! Gabby is so pleased to see Master James and Miss Lily again! Gabby and elves have kept the house nice and tidy and clean and we has got you tea ready. Come when yous wants it.' Gabby the elf bowed low before disapparating in a frenzy.

'Is this young master? What is his name Master James and Miss Lily gives to him? Can Lonnie take him for yous now?' Lonnies big brown eyes watered slightly with emotion as she gazed at the blue bundle held in Lily's arms.

'Gabby?' James called out. When gabby arrived immediately, James dramatically fell to his knees and gathered the three excitable elves in a hug. Gabby the chatterbox, Lonnie the emotional, and Dotty the youngest were all beside themselves at being hugged by a wizard.

'Master James!'

'We has missed you too!'

'It smells of home!'

'Master James will always be our little master!'

'We've missed your cooking!'

'It's not proper to hug an elf!'

'Thank goodness we have help again!'

Lily laughed at the scene of many bony arms and legs on the floor. James felt a surge of happiness flow through him. He was home, with his family.

'Now Gabby, Lonnie, Dotty, we are family. It's definitely proper to hug family. We missed you so much in the last day, I think I've forgotten what real food tastes of. But first I want to introduce you to my son. Harry James Potter.'

Lily passed the bundle down to James who was kneeling on the floor. The elves crowded round, cooing at the new addition to the Potter household.

'Now the important stuff. Me and Lily want to raise our son. We will definitely need help from you, Gabby, I know you did a bloody good job raising me. But I don't want to leave all of the work on you house elves. Me and Lily want to be there too, we want to work with you to help raise this boy. It is important he knows as much love and affection, and structure as possible in his life. I love you three and I know Harry will too.' All thee house elves burst into tears and Lily had to hold their hands to take them to the kitchen.

Once everyone had calmed down and the three elves had gotten to know Harry, he was put to bed in his quidditch themed nursery and Lily and James cuddled up in bed.

'James?' She whispered.

'Yes love?' He replied.

'I love you.' She said. He chuckled,

'I know we did good with one kid, but can't we wait until we make another one? Give a guy some rest Christ.' He laughed.

Lily slapped his chest with the palm of her hand before he caught it, brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist.

'You're such an arrogant toe rag.' She mumbled into his side.

James lay awake that night with a smile on his face. He thought about his family and friends, he even thought about the war a little bit. Most of all he thought about his feisty ginger wife, and his beautiful son who would make it all worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, but I'm quite pleased with this chapter now. I don't claim anything JK is just to amazing. Here goes:

* * *

Lily! Can you please hurry up, doe. We're gonna be late enough without you faffing on.' James called up the stairs.

It was approaching the end of March 1981 and James and lily had happily raised their son Harry for the past eight months.

The pudgy baby was currently laid on the bottom step in the mansion, his father sitting cross legged on the ground in front of him, tickling his belly.

'I'm coming! And I'd be bloody well coming a lot faster if you weren't shouting at me every three seconds!' Lily's voice was angry and breathless. She was looking for the other half of her trainers which James had made tap dance across the ceiling for Harry's entertainment earlier that morning.

James sighed as the clock chimed for twelve o'clock.

'When you get a bird mate, make sure you leave plenty of time for faff. Rule number 17 kid.' James muttered to his son. He looked seriously into Harry's big green eyes and laughed when they squeezed shut for a sneeze. Harry looked dazed afterwards.

'Don't tell anyone I said this, but that was the second cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. Shhh.' James whispered. He leant down and blew a raspberry on his sons recently uncovered stomach.

'And that was the first cutest thing I've ever seen.' Lily said, walking down the stairs with some flat pumps on instead. Her red hair bounced as she stepped, her long sleeved floral patterned top floated around her slight waist and her jeans snuggly fitting around her legs.

James stood up with Harry and cradled his son in his arms. He leant down and gave his wife a kiss.

The past two months had been the happiest of his life. James and Lily were both at home a lot as Lily was on maternity leave and James was granted a temporary part time job in the hit wizard squad, as his boss appreciated that he might have limited time with his first son.

While they both concentrated on Harry, during his naps Lily and James spent time together as they had in their last year at Hogwarts, cuddling, talking and lazing around in the gardens of the manor. James fell more deeply in love with Lily every day.

'You look beautiful Lily.' James whispered against her lips.

'As do you, dearest hubby. Now, let's go, we're late enough without this faffing.' Lily grinned mischievously at Harry before taking James' hand and making their was out of the heavily warded mansion.

—–––—

'Everyone ready to smile?' Sirius called over the noise in the poky Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.

Sirius had recently learned of his brother's death that had happened a year previously and was determined to capture just one moment where all of his dearest friends were present. He had organised a camera set up, and the presence of all of the Order, a rare occurrence.

His question was met with murmured yes', along with Mad-Eye Moody's negative response of 'I refuse to smile for a photograph I don't believe should be recorded, we are in enough danger as it is.' His mumbles were rewarded with identical pats on the back from Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, who both immensely enjoyed getting on the Auror's last nerve.

There was some more shuffling around, Mad-Eye striding away from the twins and sidling behind James at the back of the group.

'Everyone shut up! This might be the bloody last picture we have of each other!' Marlene got down from the chair she had stood on and moved it out of the frame.

The mood had dropped considerably and Sirius moved over to stand beside James. He waved his wand and everyone stilled while the photo was captured, standing united and strong, with fear and the power that would win them this war. A small bell signalled the end of the moment but the noise did not pick back up.

Small groups of people quietly left the dingy room after shaking hands with Dumbledore and waving goodbye to friends.

Two little bundles of dark hair and squishiness were rolling around next door, playing with the infamous Prewitt brothers that adored them so much. Their mothers walked into the room and sat on the old but comfy sofa

'-and all he has to do in scrunch up his face the tiniest amount, and Frank all but sprints for the bottle from the kitchen.' Synchronised laughs rang out across the room and the babies looked towards their mothers' laughs.

'This morning James did the cutest thing, he-' Lily started to explain the raspberry moment when she was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth.

'Lifted lots of heavy manly weights and ate a steak. A rare steak. Didn't I Lily?' He winked at Alice who laughed heartily along to Lily's mutterings. 'How can I expect to be the best hit wizard there ever was if my reputation is ruined by some baby stories.' He kissed Lily on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'James Potter! Those baby stories are coming from the human being that we made. Together. Who cares about the best hit wizard? You're the best daddy.' Lily smiled up at him before their moment was interrupted.

'Awww, is wittle Jamie just the cutest baby daddy ever? Does he give cuddles and cough up rainbows?' One of the twins said holding up Neville and pulling a funny face. Drool dropped onto his trousers but he just laughed.

'You know what Gid? I reckon we should kidnap Harry and take him to a real man. Not some pansy who likes bubble baths.' Fabian stated from where he was sat with Harry in his arms grinning up at him and reaching for the ginger locks with grabby hands.

'I was thinking exactly the same thing Fab. Maybe we should bring Neville along too? He's banter. Look he's already pulling cheeky tricks.' Gideon said, extracting Neville's hand from his fringe that hung over his eyes sometimes.

As soon as the words were uttered, Neville burst into tears and screams, so heartbroken that the lights in the room flickered. Gideon handed him back to Alice faster than a hot potato before promptly fleeing the room.

'Coward.' Alice muttered.

While Harry watched the second twin leave, his tiny face also screwed up ready for a ball. Fabian however, feeling very Gryffindor, held him closer and bobbed him up and down soothingly shushing.

'You can have the job mate.' James laughed from across the room.

'What job? I've kinda got my hands full being the best hit wizard there ever was and all.' Fabian grinned over the back of Harry's messy head.

'The babysitting job. You're great at that Fabian.' Lily smiled and held his shoulder.

'And on that note,' Fabian lay Harry on the floor by a now sleeping Neville, 'I'm off to lift weights and eat stake. Good bye everyone,' he left a kiss on Alice's head, stroking the two baby boys heads, then went to peck Lily's cheek and hug James before swiftly departing the room. Lily and James chuckled, watching their son and godson clutch each other like teddy bears.

'No matter what happens,' Alice began, 'I hope they're always best friends.'

The two families spent an hour or two sitting together in the grubby sitting room and reminiscing their Hogwarts days. Neither family wished to return home, as order meetings were starting to become the only times when Harry and Neville had a chance to spend time with other people.

'I'm sorry to interrupt,' a voice sounded from the doorway, 'but it seems that everyone in this room is just the group of people I'd like to talk to.'

Alice and Lily stopped their conversation to stand up and hug their old headmaster and James and Frank promptly stopped playing with each others sons to shake his hand too. The babies were exchanged before the wizarding trios made themselves comfortable on the squashed up sofas while Albus Dumbledore conjured himself an intricate armchair to face them.

James reached for his wand to mockingly transfigure the rug into a look a like desk to the one back in Albus' office, but Lily stopped him with a look.

'I wish I didn't have to share this right now, when spirits are so high but all of you are in grave danger.' Albus plaited his beard nervously.

'You mean worse danger than we already are in.' Frank stated raising a nervous eyebrow. The atmosphere in the room had died leaving behind four anxious parents and their oblivious first born sons.

'I have recently had a prophecy recited first hand to me,' Albus continued. 'The seer who informed me is not known for her talents although she has the sight in her blood. I do believe she was being genuine.'

'Genuine compared to what?' Alice asked.

'Well-,' Albus began,

'When a prophecy is first relayed the seer become stuck in sort of a trance. Their eyes become dilated, their voice raspy and after the prophecy is finished they can't remember a thing.' Lily cut in absentmindedly trying to speed up Albus into giving them information.

'Precisely, thank you Lily. Of course a prophecy can be interpreted in many ways but I believe your sons will play a vital role in the oncoming war.'

As the mothers clutched their sons closer to them, Albus studied the boys carefully, as if comparing their future strengths and weaknesses. He carried on speaking after a deep breath, ' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'

A heavy silence filled the room.

'You're telling me, that either my son or my Godson is the supposed saviour of the wizarding world? They're eight months old!' James sprung up from the sofa, jostling Harry and making him squirm in Lily's arms. James began to pace furiously, wringing his hands together.

'Yes.' Albus spoke quietly.

Alice sobbed from her space on the sofa before turning into Frank, affectively creating a hollow between their bodies where Neville lay, protected.

'Prophecies only every ring true if all those involved hear it. So it doesn't matter, this prophecy can just die out like most of them.' Lily looked at Dumbledore, 'right?'

'Alas, Voldemort does know of the prophecy. One of his followers was found eavesdropping and has likely relayed every word of the prophecy that he heard to his master. I'm very sorry.' Albus looked at four of his former pupils, (admittedly some of his favourites) and tears sprung to his eyes.

'That he heard- so he didn't hear all of it?' James questioned, sitting back down next to his wife and wrapping his arm around her.

'I am willing to bet that he only heard the first half of the prophecy, containing the information on his vanquisher.' Panic set in amongst the parents.

'So he probably already knows who the possibilities are.' Alice stated.

'So our days are numbered basically.' Frank said faintly.

'That is where you are wrong. You are four, sorry, six vital parts of the Order of the Phoenix. You therefore have the strongest protections available to anyone. You simply will have to go into hiding until it is safe for your families.' Dumbledore stood up and paced.

'So we have to abandon our friends to die while we hide like cowards!' James shouted springing up.

'James-' Lily started,

'It is not a matter of cowardice James! Every single one of your friends would agree that protecting Harry and Neville is the most important thing to do! It takes real courage to hand your safety into the hands of others.' Dumbledore boomed, raising his voice for one of the first times ever. 'I am sorry that I have to ask you to do this my friend, but I care about you all too much to see your families torn apart by this war. None of you deserve it.' Albus ' voice dwindled down into a whisper as he lowered his eyes.

Neville and Harry both began to fuss, occupying the mothers once again.

'And what if while we hide, the war is lost Albus?' Frank murmured putting his arm around James drooping shoulders.

'I have a contact ready for the minute it looks that way to deport you separately to America, even if I am not there to tell him to.' Albus said, avoiding eye contact.

'Okay,' James exchanged a look with Lily, 'we will go into hiding.'

Frank didn't have to look at Alice as he immediately agreed.

'I don't believe you should hide together, or in fact have any more contact with each other until it is safe again. Have you ever heard of the fidelius charm?'

As they arranged their hideouts, Lily and Alice let Harry and Neville play together for the last time on the floor.

A couple of hours later, houses had been chosen and secret keepers arranged. The two families solemnly hugged each other and said good bye.

'You don't let that mum of yours boss you around too much Harry, your dad definitely can't handle her on his own.' Frank kissed his wife's god son on the nose before giving him to his godmother.

While Frank was saying farewell to Harry, Lily was cooing to his son. 'Now Neville, your parents are great, but I know you're going to be ten times better than them. Make sure you give your grandma hell as well.' She kissed his cheek and swayed with him for a couple of minutes.

Alice and James had never been close, but they looked at eachother with tears in their eyes and embraced forcefully.

'You bloody well hold onto her James Potter. Especially because I won't be there to push her back to you. ' Alice ordered. James let out a choked laugh before kissing her head and nodding. They broke apart as Frank handed Harry to Alice.

'I love you very much Harry, I'm sure you're going to grow up to be an amazing wizard, no matter if I'm there to help or not. Stay strong for mum and dad.' Alice cuddled her godson tightly and he gurgled in his ear.

Lily and Frank had a similar parting hug as their husband and wife had, only with more tears.

Neville and Harry were set on the sofa together as Lily and Alice hugged and cried into each others arms. Their husbands sniffed once or twice before gruffly hugging and thumping eachother on the back much too hard.

The two families finally separated and headed to their new homes to sit out the war in.


End file.
